For Just A Moment
by Candyland
Summary: [One-shot] Takes place during the Buu saga, when Gohan is on the Supreme Kai's planet, and Videl is at Kami's Lookout. They're both doing a little thinking. Sap alert.


**AN:** Songfics are fun! I did a ballet routine to the Jim Brickman version of this song when I was in middle school. It's a really pretty song, so I looked it up on KaZaA to download it, and I found out that there were two versions—the piano version (Jim Brickman), and the movie version, which had words. This is the love theme from the movie _St. Elmo's Fire_, called "For Just A Moment." I don't own the song (even though I wish I did), and I don't own DBZ (see previous comment).

Songfics are fun! I did a ballet routine to the Jim Brickman version of this song when I was in middle school. It's a really pretty song, so I looked it up on KaZaA to download it, and I found out that there were two versions—the piano version (Jim Brickman), and the movie version, which had words. This is the love theme from the movie , called "For Just A Moment." I don't own the song (even though I wish I did), and I don't own DBZ (see previous comment).****

For Just A Moment

The sun was shining in a cloudless sky, and the air was warm. All things considered, it was a perfect day, ideal for any kind of activity.

Videl hated it. At that moment, she hated everything.

Nearby, she could hear the others talking. Talking about what Goku had said. Even now, an hour later, she still couldn't get his words to register in her mind.

His face had been grim as he said the words that put a knife through her heart. "Gohan and Vegeta are dead."

Dead. Dead dead dead…

She hated that word. But of course, that was what the rest of them were talking about.

She hated them. She hated that word. She hated Majin Buu for taking Gohan away.

And she hated Gohan for leaving her.

o

Why? Why did he have to go off and fight that…that thing? The thing hadn't even been released, why had he gone off chasing shadows? He didn't have to!

But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that he _did_ have to. If that thing was released because of the energy they'd stolen from him, it was even more his responsibility to stop it. And in addition to that, what if he hadn't and they'd needed him there? It was just something he had to do, whether he wanted to or not.

The onset of logic just made the whole scenario more painful. There were tears hiding behind her eyes, but she couldn't _quite_ bring them to the surface, no matter how hard she tried. She wanted to cry. She wanted to sob out her heartache if such a thing was possible, and she doubted it was. A broken heart might continue to beat, but it could never fully be healed.

She could picture him exactly as he had been the very last time she'd seen him. He'd been wearing that ridiculous Saiyaman outfit, though it didn't look half as bad minus the cape and that awful helmet. The dark, gravity-defying hair with that one little part that always hung down across his forehead. And the beautiful eyes, jet-black, deep, thoughtful, and compassionate.

Gohan… she thought, hanging her head, eyes shining with tears that refused to be shed. There was something else bothering her, something she had only begun to understand since the terrible news had arrived. _God damn it, why couldn't I just tell you? I wanted to tell you…but I was afraid._

she thought, hanging her head, eyes shining with tears that refused to be shed. There was something else bothering her, something she had only begun to understand since the terrible news had arrived. 

o

It was one of Gohan's rare breaks, though he almost wish he had just kept going. Training almost constantly under the Supreme Kai's tutelage kept his mind off other things.

Things like Videl.

Of course he thought about everyone else as well. He wondered if anyone knew where he was, and how Goten was holding up with him gone. But the person that most dominated his thoughts was Videl.

When he closed his eyes he could picture her in that last instant he'd seen her before he had followed Kibito off towards the horizon. Her usual outfit had been completely shredded in her fight against Spopovitch, so she was wearing an outfit the tournament workers had dug up for her. Still, she looked nothing less then lovely. Underneath her dark, spiky bangs were her eyes. Those were the things that had really drawn him in the first time: Videl's eyes. They were chips of the bluest sapphire, pieces of the clearest winter sky…

Geez, when did I get this poetic? he wondered in surprise at his own thoughts. But then again, he always became somewhat introspective when he thought about Videl. _Ah, must be getting old or something._

he wondered in surprise at his own thoughts. But then again, he always became somewhat introspective when he thought about Videl. 

A part of him wished with all its might that the Supreme Kai would return and demand that the training begin anew, but the reprieve from his thoughts did not come. But he honestly doubted that anyone knew he was here, which made him feel beyond guilty, despite the fact that it wasn't exactly his fault that he was here instead of with them, where he could help.

He sighed, feeling helpless. It was a feeling he'd had before, and each time it fell upon him, he grew to hate it more and more. There were two emotions he considered to be the worst, and he'd experienced both many times.

Helplessness and hopelessness.

o

Gohan looked up at the strangely-colored sky, and another sigh blew past his lips. Gods, it was lonely out here. And that was another thing that he'd had too much of in his life. Loneliness. At times it ranked right up there with helplessness.

At least he hadn't been lonely since he'd known Videl. Or rather, since she'd stopped trying to hunt him down and started acting like a normal human being. It was really during the flying lessons he'd been forced into giving her that they really began to get along. He would have almost said they kind of understood each other.

But now she was Kami only knew how far away, and he had no way to contact her or let her know what was going on. And that was probably the most painful aspect of this whole situation. For all he knew, she could already be dead, killed at the hands of Majin Buu.

Yet another sigh escaped him. _Gods above and below, I miss you Videl. If only…_

o

The barrier was sun-warmed under Videl's hands. She'd just chewed everyone out for the way they were acting, letting themselves be beaten.

I won't accept it, she vowed in her heart, though her mind kept telling her it was just a folly, to try and hold onto a false hope. But something wouldn't let her believe that he was dead. _I know what Goku said…but why do I feel like he's wrong? Maybe getting the crap kicked out of me just messed up my head, but my intuition is almost never wrong. And my intuition stays he's not dead…I can't figure it out._

she vowed in her heart, though her mind kept telling her it was just a folly, to try and hold onto a false hope. But something wouldn't let her believe that he was dead. 

One good thing—the others were giving her plenty of space, to let her deal with things her own way. The problem was that she _wasn't_ dealing with it. She was simply prolonging her own torment by refusing to just accept the inevitable.

"Gods," she whispered to herself, knowing that no one would overhear. "Why am I such an idiot?"

I'm too stubborn. It would be easier if I knew what happened, or how it happened. That's the part that doesn't make sense. Gohan's not stupid. Come on, a guy who gets perfect scores on his entrance exams is nowhere near stupid. He wouldn't just let himself get blown to pieces…or whatever…

That particular train of thought trailed off as the tears finally managed to work their way out of her eyes and onto her face. Videl lifted her face towards the warm afternoon sun, and the tiniest of smiles crossed her face.

She wanted to remember the good times, but then it hit her that _all_ the times with Gohan had been good. And that was how she'd remember him.

Gohan…

o

The Supreme Kai's voice beckoned Gohan back from his lonely thoughts, calling him back to training. And the demi-Saiyan was quite thankful for the respite from himself.

"Back to work," he muttered, lifting the sword again. "Gotta make this work so I can go home and see everyone again." _Gotta make this work so I can see Videl again. And Goten too. I wonder what kind of trouble he's managed to get himself into since I've been gone._

A ball of lead deposited itself in his stomach. _If he and Trunks sensed what was happening and went after Majin Buu…dear Gods! And no 'big brother' there to save them this time…for all I know, everyone could be dead right now. _He went through the list in his mind. _Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillen, Mom, Bulma, Eighteen…and Videl…damn it, I have to get this to work!_

With a renewed sense of determination, he ran towards the Supreme Kai to get back to work. This _was_ going to work. And if Majin Buu hurt anyone—especially Goten and Videl—then this training wouldn't even have mattered. His anger enough probably would have sustained him through that fight.

He paused for one last look up towards the strange sky. _Videl, I'll be back soon. I promise._

o

o

AN: I am thoroughly enjoying the new episodes, can't you tell? sigh Oh well. Hey, the second chappie of _Before Your Eyes _is up. Trust me, you'll never peg that ending. - I luva da twisted ficcies! Thanks a ton!


End file.
